


My Daddies (Mpreg) {Zourry} [Español]

by lwthedgehog



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Sugar Daddy Zayn, Zourry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwthedgehog/pseuds/lwthedgehog
Summary: This fanfiction belongs entirely to @LouisTwinklinson_Styles I am just translating and I have her permission to do it.Este fanfiction pertenece completamente a @LouisTwinklinson_Styles , yo solo lo estoy traduciendo y cuento con su permiso para hacerlo.También pueden encontrar esta traducción en wattpad, este es el link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/95972594-my-daddies-mpreg-zourry-spanish-version





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouisTwinklinson_Styles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTwinklinson_Styles/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Daddies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363524) by [LouisTwinklinson_Styles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTwinklinson_Styles/pseuds/LouisTwinklinson_Styles). 



> This fanfiction belongs entirely to @LouisTwinklinson_Styles I am just translating and I have her permission to do it.  
> Este fanfiction pertenece completamente a @LouisTwinklinson_Styles , yo solo lo estoy traduciendo y cuento con su permiso para hacerlo.  
> También pueden encontrar esta traducción en wattpad, este es el link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/95972594-my-daddies-mpreg-zourry-spanish-version

Ahora, Louis no estaba seguro de lo que estaba mal con él a la edad madura de 15 años. No quería hacer nada con su vida y eso significaba que no quería ir a trabajar cada maldito día. Pero, necesitas trabajo para ganar dinero y necesitas dinero para pagar cuentas, pero Louis... él simplemente... no estaba sobre esa vida.

A los 18 años, Louis estaba casi seguro de lo estaba mal con él. Bueno, no estaba mal con él, pero lo que era diferente en él. Tenía la abrumadora necesidad de tener su culo azotado mientras era follado por su ex-novio en un rollo de una noche¹. El hombre lo hizo y Louis se vino más fuerte de lo que se había venido antes.

Así que el adolescente lo googleo: Me gusta ser azotado, ¿ahora qué? Porque, ahora que lo sabía, ¿qué iba a hacer con la información? Realmente no obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba; todo era principalmente sobre niños y azotes lo cual era extraño, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Así que decidió añadir 'BDSM' al buscador.

Louis estaba intrigado por tener su muñeca atada y por ser azotado cuando se portaba mal, pero no se sentía tan a gusto con la información que obtuvo, así que dejó de mirar y decidió que lo averiguaría más tarde. Otro año pasó antes de que Louis finalmente le preguntara a su mejor amigo, Niall Horan. El rubio era salvaje y un monstruo sexual. Él ya lo había hecho todo una vez y solía hablar de ello a menudo, así que Louis estaba seguro que encontraría su respuesta en el irlandés.

-Necesitas un Daddy Lou. Alguien que es rico y cuidará de ti,- Niall habló, con la boca llena de los tacos que acababa de hacer Louis.

-¿Qué, como, necesito un Sugar Daddy?- Preguntó y Niall asintió.

-Sí, pero no tienes que buscar a alguien muy viejo. Quiero decir, la mayoría de los que están buscando Sugar Babies están en el principio de sus treinta años,- explicó el rubio después de tragar.

-¿Sabes qué? Ven a Rumors conmigo este fin de semana.- Puso su taco abajo, observando la reacción de Louis.

Rumors era un club de BDSM. Los esclavos son azotados y follados en el escenario una vez que han dado su consentimiento. Había habitaciones privadas para juegos privados. Los esclavos estaban desnudos y muchos llevaban tapones entre sus mejillas.

-Niall, eso no es un club para mí,- le dijo Louis, sacudiendo la cabeza. Recogió la lechuga en su taco.

-Sí, pero estarás bien. Hay esas pulseras que te pones. Los doms utilizan rojo si ya tienen un sub, o azul si son un dom sin un sub. Por supuesto, si ya sabes si eres un sub o un esclavo, entonces consigues verde si no tienes un dom, o amarillo si ya lo tienes. Las personas como tú que no están seguros usan blanco. Nadie te tocará ni nada sin tu permiso.

Louis suspiró. Esto podría ser bueno para él, para abrir los ojos un poco hacia el otro mundo. Tal vez encontraría a alguien que fuera amable con él y... a la mierda.

-De acuerdo, iré. ¿Cuándo?- Preguntó. El joven de 19 años no tenía trabajo, así que estaba libre en cualquier momento. Sus padres pagan por todo (Louis era hijo único en su familia).

-Este viernes. Va a ser divertido, lo prometo.- Niall comenzó a comer su taco de nuevo y Louis también. El viernes estaba a dos días de distancia, así que tenía dos días para encontrar el traje perfecto y tratar de no asustarse a sí mismo.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que Louis quería. Niall llegaría dentro de una hora y todo lo que hizo Louis fue ducharse. Todo su armario estaba extendido en su cama, con sus pantalones en una pila, y sus camisas en otra. En realidad, no había revisado nada de eso, Louis sabía qué ropa tenía de memoria y sabía que ninguna de ellas era apropiada para adonde iban.

Louis estaba agarrando su teléfono del cargador para llamar a Niall y cancelar cuando llamaron a la puerta. El adolescente frunció el ceño y volvió a colocar el teléfono en el cargador, moviéndose por el apartamento y abriendo la puerta principal. Niall estaba allí, con tres bolsos de colores colgando de su brazo: un bolso negro, un bolso de Victoria's Secret rosado, y un bolso rojo.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Preguntó mientras Niall se abría paso en el piso, tomando la mano de Louis y tirándolo de vuelta al dormitorio.

-Te compré un traje para llevar, puesto que sé que no tienes ropa para esta ocasión- dijo Niall mientras colocaba las bolsas en el escritorio de Louis y traía la bolsa de Victoria's Secret.

-¿Por qué tienes eso? -preguntó Louis, y Niall sacó un par de bragas de encaje rojo.- No usare eso- declaró, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Louis- Niall empezó a caminar hasta el twink.- Eres lindo, eres pequeño y tienes un culo para morir.- Ponte estas malditas bragas y mira tú culo en el espejo, y dime que no te ves bien como la mierda. -Puso las bragas en la mano de Louis y lo empujó al baño.

Louis se quedó allí, mirando las bragas, luego mirándose hacia atrás en el espejo. Escudriñó su cuerpo y golpeó su abdomen. Dejó caer su toalla y se dio la vuelta. Bueno, no podía mentir. De hecho, tenía un culo para morirse, así que se puso las bragas y volvió a mirar. Y bueno, su culo nunca se vio mejor.

-¿Ya terminaste?- gritó Niall a través de la puerta. Louis se volvió y se metió en el encaje.

-Es un poco molesto- Louis llamó de vuelta, volviéndose a mirar su culo de nuevo.

-¿Qué tengo para los pantalones?- Preguntó y frunció el ceño cuando llegó una risa.

-Sin pantalones Louis, sólo pantalones cortos. Aquí,- Niall abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño lo suficiente como para empujar su mano con un par de pantalones cortos colgando de sus dedos.

-Niall Horan, es aquí donde dibujo la línea! -se quejó, arrebatándole los pantalones cortos y mirándolos-. Eran cortos-cortos, muy cortos, demasiado cortos.

-Sólo póntelos y dime que no se ven bien,- Niall se atrevió a decir y Louis le hizo caso, deslizándolos por sus piernas y abotonándolos. Podría haber jurado que sintió una brisa en sus mejillas cuando la puerta se abrió unos minutos después.

-¡Oh, son perfectos! Louis mira tus piernas!- Louis acababa de depilarse, así que sus piernas lucían perfectas en los pantalones cortos. Sus muslos se ajustaban con el grosor y Louis realmente parecía muy bueno.

-Ahí está tu camisa,- Niall tiró la camisa de cuello v color negro sobre el mostrador y Louis se la puso, volteándose para mirarse desde todos los ángulos.- Arregla tu cabello y vámonos, ordenó Niall- terminó de mirar a Louis y salió caminando del baño.- Louis hizo lo que le dijeron, poniéndose sus converse negras mientras seguía a Niall fuera de su apartamento.


	2. Capitulo 2

El exterior del club no estaba demasiado concurrido, pero el ruido que se oía cuando la puerta se abrió tenía a Louis preguntándose cuántas personas en realidad tenían membresías en este lugar.

-Hey Mark, tengo un novato aquí, - dijo Niall cuando se acercaron al fornido guardia que parecía gorila.

-Si obtienes una membresía, obtienes 6 meses de acceso a la sección VIP.-Mark le recuerda a Louis, sacando una pulsera blanca para que Louis la sujetara en su muñeca. Niall se puso una pulsera verde y también se les dieron bandas púrpura.

-¿Qué son éstos? -preguntó Louis, deslizándolo en su muñeca.

-Es un pase de un día en la sección VIP para que puedas ver lo que pasa y como es-  Niall pasó junto a una chica que estaba tratando de conseguir una pulsera VIP pero no tenía el dinero.- Es como ... realmente VIP. Una afiliación de 6 meses es de 5.000 dólares. Louis se quedó sin aire al oír eso, mirando su atuendo.

El club estaba oscuro, pero no tanto hasta el punto que no se podía ver nada. Habían gemidos y música impregnando el lugar. A la derecha había cuatro escenarios establecidos. Dos se llenaron de subs que estaban siendo azotados. Uno, justo cuando Louis miraba, gritó "amarillo" y el dom soltó la paleta que estaba usando y comenzó a frotar una crema en el culo del sub, susurrándole al oído.

-El estilo de vida "BDSM" se toma muy en serio y no hay nada de esa mierda de "50 Shades Of Grey" - explicó Niall, deteniéndose para observar lo que estaba mirando Louis. El sub del escenario había expresado en voz alta que quería continuar pero sin la paleta. El dom empezó a azotarle con la mano, no muy duro, pero tampoco demasiado ligero.

Louis miró hacia el bar circular que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Muchos hombres grandes estaban sentados allí, con sus mascotas1 sentados a su lado en asientos bajos. La mayoría de las mascotas en la habitación estaban vestidos con ropa interior por lo menos,  los tops de las mujeres  estaban expuestos (pero sólo con permiso, claro).

1(pets- se refieren así a los subs)

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Louis señalando la esquina trasera donde una persona se paraba en algo que parecía un stand de concesión construido en la pared.

-Oh, eso es donde compras cosas. Cuerdas, tapones de culo(butt plugs), cosas de aporrear(spanking stuff), todo está allí. Hay una garantía en ellos y todo.- Louis, este lugar es legítimo- Niall caminó por el gran bar circular y señaló dos puertas rojas cerca de un conjunto de escaleras que desaparecían en el techo.

-Los salones privados son esos, - empezó a subir las escaleras y Louis lo siguió, con los ojos muy abiertos y absorbiendo toda la información que podía conseguir. -Y este es el salón VIP.- Niall habló en voz baja.

Todo el piso de arriba era diferente de la planta baja. En vez de que los doms y los subs de abajo que caminaban alrededor y que hablaban y bebían, estos doms y subs casi practicaban sexo en los sofás y las cabinas costosas. No era ruidoso, pero era tranquilo y muy privado. La mayoría de los doms estaban vestidos con trajes o ropa que parecía que acababan de salir del trabajo. Los subs también usaban prendas caras, es decir, si tenían alguna.

La música resonaba a través de la habitación, haciéndola muy sensual y Louis tuvo que tomar un par de respiraciones para calmarse mientras caminaba con Niall para explorar toda la habitación. Había escenarios pero los castigos eran apostados por los miembros. Un sub estaba a 30 azotes ya, cada azote valiendo mil dólares. La oferta tenía 20 minutos sobrantes y el número levantaba cada minuto o menos, la gente hacia una oferta en desde sus mesas.

\- Creo que vamos a pasar el rato aquí. No suelo venir aquí a menudo, pero estoy  cerca de comprar esa afiliación sin embargo - Niall habló, moviéndose con propósito a la parte trasera donde sabía que los doms solteros estarían. Había traído a Louis aquí por una razón y lo había vestido como lo hizo a propósito.

-Quédate aquí, volveré -dijo Niall, girando la cabeza para revisar las escaleras.

Harry Styles, a lo largo de su esposo Zayn Malik, debían aparecer pronto, siempre al mismo tiempo, y ésta era su mesa designada. Tenía una gran vista alrededor del club y todos sus miembros. Louis se deslizó en la cabina, bebiendo en el agua que estaba allí para cualquier persona.

-Te traeré algo frutal- dijo Niall y se alejó, tomándose su tiempo para ir al bar del otro lado de la habitación.

***

-No funcionó.- Zayn habló suavemente a su marido, caminando delante de él mientras subían las escaleras a la sección VIP del club. Él y Harry acababan de compartir un pequeño twink durante unas dos semanas antes de que Zayn lo cortara de repente, dejando al pobre chico llorando.

-Aun así no tenías que ser tan malo con él -replicó Harry, mirando su reloj-. Estaban aquí un poco antes de lo normal, pero él realmente necesitaba una bebida.

\- Él quería nuestro dinero y nada más, ¿de qué otra manera esperabas que lo hiciera? - Zayn habló mientras exploraba la sección VIP para ver a cualquier persona importante.

Al no ver a nadie importante, se volvió a su derecha para ir a sentarse a su mesa normal, pero se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Harry lo golpeara por detrás.

\- ¿Qué pasa amor? - preguntó, mirando más allá de Zayn a su cabina. Allí estaba sentado un adolescente, mirando hacia abajo a lo que Harry esperaba era un teléfono celular. Sus cabellos estaban esparcidos sobre su frente y no podían ver nada de su cuerpo o cara desde aquí.

\- Louis! Ven aquí un momento - gritó una voz irlandesa desde detrás de los doms. Observaron como la cabeza del muchacho se alzaba, ojos azules chocantes mirando alrededor de la habitación por el irlandés. Tenía los labios arqueados y la nariz pequeña.

\- ¡Mierda! - dijo Zayn en voz baja cuando el joven se levantó de la mesa, gruesos muslos pidiendo a Harry que los succionara, el culo alzado mientras pasaba.

\- Es perfecto. Oh, mira, dejó su teléfono - dijo Zayn mientras se movía hacia la mesa, acercándose. La mesa era un semicírculo, permitiendo que un grupo de 7 personas encajara si uno así lo quiera.

-¿Viste el color de su pulsera? - preguntó Harry, sin haberla visto porque estaba en su muñeca derecha y lo habían visto desde la izquierda.

\- Era blanco, lo vi cuando bajo su teléfono. Harry, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Es increíble!- Zayn recogió el blackberry que el joven había dejado y volvió la nariz hacia arriba. - Pero no por dinero - agregó, la voz un poco menos emocionada.

\- ¿Y? No es que no tengamos suficiente para mantenerlo - dijo Harry lentamente, mirando al otro lado de la habitación mientras el joven se sentaba en un taburete al lado de un rubio. Él ha visto al rubio antes, también ha hablado con él unas cuantas veces. No eran amigos, no realmente, sino conocidos.

\- ¿Debemos pedirle que juegue?3 - preguntó Zayn y Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pesando los pro y los contras.

3(se refiere a si le preguntaran si pueden tener una noche con ellos)

\- Creo que cuando vuelva a buscar su teléfono, lo invitamos a él ya su amigo a unirse a nosotros. Conocerlo un poco, mirar si está bien, entonces pedirle jugar -Harry dijo y Zayn asintió.

\- Voy a buscarnos algo de beber, ¿qué quieres? - preguntó y Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Bacardi- contestó después de un momento de reflexión. Zayn se levantó de la cabina y rápidamente, pero impecablemente, cruzó la habitación.

Cuando Zayn llegó al bar, Louis lo miró mientras el hombre divino estaba junto a él para pedir las bebidas. Louis lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y escudriñó el rostro, el cuello y lo que era visible de sus muñecas y manos tatuadas. Llevaba un traje negro desabotonado y Louis sabía que el hombre de piel oscura era un pecado.

El camarero le entregó las bebidas a Zayn y el hombre se volvió, haciendo contacto visual con Louis, pero rompiéndolo mientras se alejaba, hacia Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Eres un diablo - comentó Harry, inclinándose hacia adelante para recibir un beso y zumbando cuando lo hizo, la lengua deslizándose entre los labios de su amante. Se separaron y Zayn echó un vistazo a un lado, riendo cuando vio al pequeño twink que miraba por encima de su hombro hacia ellos.

\- Lo que no haría para tener mi boca en ese culo.- Zayn tarareó lamiendo la saliva de Harry de sus labios. El hombre rizado se rio, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Él tarareó por el sabor, chasqueando sus labios.

-¿Qué clase es esta? - preguntó. Era de hecho Bacardi, pero el sabor no era nada que él había probado antes.

-Hum? Oh, Oakheart-respondió Zayn, golpeando el muslo de Harry, haciéndole un gesto para que mirara al twink. Él y su amigo estaban de pie desde sus asientos y caminando hacia ellos. Las mejillas de Louis estaban ruborizadas por los pocos shots que acababa de beber y Niall parecía confiado.

\- Harry, Zayn -Niall dijo mientras él y Louis llegaban a la mesa. Louis se adelantó para agarrar su teléfono y Harry deseó que estuviera un poco más a la izquierda para que pudiera haber visto su trasero sobresalir por la parte inferior de sus pantalones cortos.

\- Hm, Niall, ¿quién es esta belleza? - preguntó Zayn, con los dedos frotándose sobre su barba de pocas semanas. Louis se apartó, los ojos se dirigieron al hombre, luego a Harry.

-¡Este es Louis! - exclamó Niall, con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis. - Es un novato. No estoy seguro si él esta  incluso en este tipo de cosas. ¿Te importa si nos sentamos? La siguiente ronda está en mí - Niall no esperó al inminente sí, pero empujó a Louis al lado de Zayn y se sentó junto a Harry.

Zayn tendió una mano a Louis y el hombre más pequeño la tomó, sacudiéndola dos veces y soltándola.

\- Soy Zayn Malik y este es mi marido, Harry Styles. Honestamente, no estamos mucho en la escena de Dom,pero si estamos en querer cuidar y consentir a alguien que estaría dispuesto a ser atendido - Él habló y Harry asintió, doblando sus manos sobre la mesa.

\- Después de ver todos los subs que pasan por ustedes, honestamente, no estoy solo diciendo esto, creo que Louis sería perfecto - dijo Niall en voz baja al oído de Harry y el hombre de negocios tarareó. Realmente pensaba que Niall tenía razón, el joven tenía los ojos de él y de su esposo y tomaría bastante para que miraran hacia otro lado por otro.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Entonces, Louis, ¿te importa si te hacemos algunas preguntas? Sólo para conocerte un poco - preguntó Harry, moviendo su pie hacia delante para golpearlo contra el de Zayn. El hombre se acercó más a Harry, colocando su pierna izquierda en la derecha de Harry.

  
-Sí, seguro - Louis se acomodó para estar más cómodo en su asiento, mirando la mirada malvada de Niall. Zayn vigilaba a Louis mientras Harry hacía preguntas, muchas preguntas, y le gustaba lo agitado que se estaba poniendo a medida que las preguntas se volvían más personales y sexuales.

  
\- Creo que esta es la más importante - Zayn interrumpió después de 10 minutos de preguntas. Louis volvió los ojos hacia él, lamiéndose los labios. Zayn empujó un pie hacia adelante, empujando ligeramente el tobillo de Louis.

  
-¿Eres virgen? - preguntó y Louis estalló en un ataque de risa. Zayn miró a su marido y luego al rubio que se reía en su mano, mucho más tranquilo que la risa descontrolada de Louis. Después de que los dos estuvieran en calma Zayn levantó una ceja, todavía esperando una respuesta. Louis dio unas palmaditas en su propio muslo, un hábito nervioso.

  
-No, no lo soy-dijo y Zayn lentamente movió su codo hacia atrás para poder empujar a Harry. Los dos hombres no querían tratar con los vírgenes porque eran demasiado inocentes y con la gran polla de Harry y la larga de Zayn, la doble penetración era difícil si el joven aún quería arriesgarse. Y eso es solo unos meses después de que habían estado juntos para conseguir que el twink se acostumbre a ser follado todo el tiempo en primer lugar.

  
\- ¿Chupaste alguna polla? - preguntó Harry y Louis enrojeció un rosa bonito. Zayn había jurado que vio el color en una nueva colección de maquillaje de su madre. Louis no respondió verbalmente esta vez, solo dio un asentimiento con su cabeza, mirando a Niall con ojos ligeramente aterrados.

  
-Esta será nuestra última pregunta por el momento Louis -dijo Zayn y Louis asintió con la cabeza, con los hombros hundidos un poco-. Zayn no quería que el hombre más pequeño estuviera demasiado nervioso a su alrededor y su marido o nunca tendrían la oportunidad de mantenerlo. Algo que Zayn realmente quería , llevarlo a casa y darle todo lo que quería. Verlo caminar con ese delicioso culo en un par de bragas y en una sudadera de Harry.

  
-¿Quieres unirte a Harry ya mí en una habitación privada por un rato? No se hará nada que no estés dispuesto a dejar pasar.- Zayn terminó, tratando de dar todo el cierre posible. Los ojos del joven se agrandaron más de lo que Zayn les había visto toda la noche y miró a Niall. Zayn vio al hombre asentir por el rabillo del ojo y Louis volvió a mirar a Harry y Zayn antes de tragar y no decir nada.

  
\- Entonces está bien - Harry habló suavemente, empujando suavemente el muslo de Zayn. Todo el mundo se levantó del asiento, la mano de Harry en la espalda más pequeña de Zayn y la mano de Zayn acariciando ligeramente la delicada muñeca de Louis.

  
-Lo traeremos de vuelta aquí Niall.-Harry informó al irlandés que ya estaba acostado, preparándose para tomar una siesta mientras que se iban.

  
\- Sí, sí, si sale menos que feliz, entonces personalmente estoy golpeando a sus dos culos, él es mi mejor amigo, cuídenlo.- Él amenazó ligeramente.  
Louis se dejó guiar por una puerta roja al lado del bar y por un gran pasillo. Había 5 puertas a cada lado y la pareja llevó a Louis al último a la derecha.

  
\- Ésta es una que nosotros pagamos personalmente aquí,es solo para nosotros, ninguna otra persona la utiliza. - Zayn le informo a Louis, tirando de un anillo de llaves fuera de su bolsillo delantero. Las atravesó hasta que sacó una llave blanca, empujándola en la cerradura de la perilla de la puerta, girando y abriendo la puerta a una habitación oscura.

  
\- Como ya te dijimos antes, no estamos realmente en esa escena de 'BDSM' como la mayoría, pero nuestra situación, queriendo que alguien que cuidar, se acerca bastante el estilo de vida 'BDSM'. Encontramos que muchos subs que vienen aquí son muy parecidos a nosotros, no quieren ser propiedad, pero si algo más ... Harry explicó cuando se volvió y giró un interruptor. - Esta habitación es la sala donde tomamos la mayoría de los subs para ver si encajan con nosotros.

  
-No nos pondremos en tu contra si decides no quedarte con nosotros- añadió Zayn y Louis asintió con la cabeza, mirando alrededor de la habitación brillantemente iluminada. El muro no era rojo ni negro como habría pensado Louis de una habitación así. Las paredes eran de un azul pálido, abiertas y espaciosas. La habitación era más como un dormitorio que cualquier otra cosa, pero Louis estaba seguro de que los aparadores demasiado grandes no tenían mucha ropa. Había una cama con dosel en el centro de la habitación, empujada contra la pared del fondo, las sábanas eran blancas y sedosas. "Si decides mantenernos a nosotros, y nosotros a ti, hablaremos más sobre las reglas y las cosas de esa línea. Ahora mismo es sólo para ver si puedes manejar algo que vas a tener que pasar por mucho tiempo con nosotros, "dijo Harry y Louis volvió su atención a los dos hombres.

  
-¿Y qué sería eso? -preguntó y Zayn se rió entre dientes. "No suena muy mal ahora, pero un trío. A mi marido y a mi nos encanta tener sexo juntos, pero ninguno de nosotros es pasivo. Necesitamos un terreno intermedio, tú, que nos mantendrá a ambos felices. Lo que más queremos hacer es ... Louis cortó al hombre de pelo oscuro, "Doble penetración, ¿no?", Preguntó, apartándose de la pareja para poder mirar alrededor de la habitación de nuevo. "Sí", fue la respuesta corta que recibió a cambio. Louis rodó los hombros y se volvió para mirar a los hombres.

-¿Es una noche normal de trío o es una pluma doble...? -preguntó Louis. Él nunca había tenido dos pollas en él a la vez, pero ¿ha pensado en ello? Sí. ¿Ha visto pornografía? Oh sí. ¿Lo ha querido desde hace un tiempo y ha logrado casi meterse el puño entero con éxito¹? Oh sí. ¿Estaba asustado? Definitivamente. ¿Y si no podía hacerlo? ¿Y si le duele? ¹Es una practica sexual en la cual se mete el puño entero en la vagina o en este caso en el ano. Buscan más bajo su responsabilidad.

  
-Bueno, todo depende de ti. Nos encantaría que sea una noche doble, pero estamos abiertos a trabajar hasta llegar a eso, como buttplugs, usando más pequeños que crecen hasta que se estiran eficazmente, "Harry habló lentamente y Louis se movió a la cama, sentado en el borde.

  
-Nunca he tenido dos hombres. En general, así que... ¿Si llegamos allí entonces podemos hacerlo? "Louis preguntó, moviendo sus manos a su regazo. "Quiero decir, si no lo hacemos, entonces está bien, pero si trabajamos nuestro camino hasta eso y lo hacemos, entonces está bien también, ¿sabes?" Louis no estaba seguro de si él estaba explicando bien, pero la forma en que Harry y Zayn asintieron con la cabeza, le hicieron sentir como si dijera lo que debería. "Muy bien, bueno, tenemos que limpiar algo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Harry y Zayn asintió. Louis los miró con la pregunta en los ojos y ellos se rieron entre dientes.

  
-Un anema, sólo para asegurarnos de que estas limpio en caso de que vayamos más lejos -explicó Harry y los labios de Louis se separaron y él asintió-. "Bueno, yo nunca he hecho eso tampoco. Wow, sueno como un chico virgen ", bromeó Louis y Zayn fue el único que rió. "Esto es algo que uno de nosotros te acompañará en todo momento. No tendrás que hacer esto a menos que sea una noche de doble penetración -explicó Zayn y Louis asintió, poniéndose de pie-. Era casi incómodo, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse demasiado incomodo en la habitación, Louis se precipitó y los labios de Zayn se estrellaron contra los suyos. Louis fue tomado por sorpresa y casi empujó al hombre más alto, pero una vez que sintió el cálido calor contra su espalda, el pecho de Harry, él se relajó, separando sus labios por la lengua intrusa de Zayn. Su barba ligeramente crecida se frotaba contra la barbilla y el labio superior de Louis, haciendo que la sensación de ser tocado aumentara. Las manos de Harry estaban en las caderas de Louis, frotando círculos relajantes mientras sus labios se dirigían hacia la parte posterior de su cuello, besándole a un lado y mordiendo la piel. Louis inhaló bruscamente por la nariz cuando una de las manos de Zayn agarró su polla medio dura a través de sus pantalones cortos. La otra mano del hombre estaba en su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para un beso más profundo.

  
-¿Estás bien? -susurró Harry un momento después, moviendo su mano para desabotonar los pantalones cortos de Louis dando a la mano de Zayn espacio para entrar. -Mierda, lleva encaje -dijo Zayn mientras retrocedía, un delgado hilo de saliva que conectaba sus labios con los de Louis antes de que se rompiera-.  
"Y-sí, estoy bien", respondió Louis al hombre rizado a su espalda mientras Zayn se ponía frente a él, usando ambas manos para bajar sus pantalones cortos, golpeando su pantorrilla para sacarlo del denim. Luego se quitaron los zapatos y los calcetines.

"Míralo Harry", le dijo Zayn a su marido, contemplando la vista ante él. Louis estaba limpio afeitado, su polla medio dura empujando hacia fuera las bragas un poco. Las manos de Harry estaban de nuevo en las caderas de Louis, balanceándolas de lado a lado, moviendo sus caderas también. Zayn se movió un poco hacia un lado, cogiendo un pequeño mando a distancia de la mesa de noche, apuntándolo a la pared detrás de todos ellos. La canción de Ushers, I don't mind, empezó a sonar y Louis se rió, dejando su mano izquierda posarse en su pecho, arrugando su camisa, luego al lado de su cabeza para tocar los rizos en el cabello de Harry. Los dos bailaron y Zayn se puso de pie para preparar el baño para la limpieza de Louis. Una vez que el agua estaba caliente y dos bolsas se llenaron de agua, quito su cabeza. No habló, sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a su marido bailar con Louis. La forma en que se balanceaban y se perdían en la música, las manos moviendo el cuerpo suave de Louis, apretando ligeramente, tocando y sintiendo. Una vez que la canción termino, Zayn alcanzó una mano y apagó la música.

"Está listo", dijo, sonrisa en sus labios cuando los ojos de Louis se abrieron, la realidad volvió. Harry se echó a reír, levantando la camisa negra del cuerpo de Louis. "Vamos a quitarlos", dijo para dejarle saber a Louis lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Se metió los pulgares en el cinturón de las bragas y los bajó lentamente por el culo, los muslos y la pantorrilla hasta que descansaron en el suelo. Louis salió de ellos, con las mejillas rosadas y los brazos envueltos alrededor de su centro.

  
-No hay por qué ser tímido, ven aquí -señaló Zayn, haciéndole señas. Louis caminó hacia él, balanceándose las caderas mientras lo hacía, mostrando su culo al hombre detrás de él, su polla rebotando ligeramente delante de él. "Nunca has hecho esto, así que tenemos que advertirte de algunas cosas. No sabemos cuál es tu límite, así que cuando te sientas lleno, háznoslo saber, "Harry estaba cerca de Louis, con la mano en la parte baja de su espalda mientras lo guiaban al cuarto de baño y lo hacían entrar en la media ducha. "El agua estará caliente, no aguante y no caliente, si es demasiado, haznos saber y cambiaremos para que la temperatura sea apropiada", agregó Harry. "Porque esta es tu primera vez, puedes quedarte con Harry mientras lo hago", dijo Zayn y Harry se desnudó. Los labios de Louis se abrieron en shock al cuerpo del hombre. Había estado vestido con un traje agradable de trabajo, pero como las capas salieron y Louis vio más de su cuerpo que simplemente no podía creerlo. El hombre tenía abdominales, muchos de ellos, piernas esculpidas y brazos fuertes. También tenía una polla muy grande y muy dura colgando entre sus muslos como si pesara demasiado para ponerse de pie por sí misma.

"Inclínate un poco hacia delante", dijo Harry suavemente y Louis hizo lo que le dijeron, manteniendo las piernas rectas, pero inclinándose hacia delante para dejar que su cuerpo superior descansara contra el de Harry. "Enciende la ducha Z", dijo Harry un momento después, justo cuando Zayn iba a empujar una pequeña varita en el culo de Louis. El hombre hizo lo que le dijeron, encendiendo el agua un poco más caliente de lo que la mayoría preferiría. Zayn deslizó un dedo lubrificado en Louis haciendo que el hombre más pequeño jadee, pero se retiró al cabo de un momento, poniendo la punta de la varita contra el apretado agujero de Louis.

  
-Ahora tienes que estar quieto por mí -dijo Zayn, y Louis asintió con la cabeza, enterrando su cara en el mojado pecho de Harry, sus labios rozando la piel mientras gritaba de sorpresa cuando la varita fue empujada hacia él y el agua empezó a fluir. "Se siente extraño, no?" Preguntó Harry y Louis no pudo contestarle, todo su cuerpo se concentró en el agua que fluía hacia él, llenándolo, haciéndole sentir lleno. "Trata de no dejar salir nada", le dijo Harry a Louis cuando su esposo le mostró la bolsa vacía que contenía el agua caliente ahora en Louis. Sacó la varita libremente y Louis apretó para intentar no dejar salir nada del agua. -Déjame ver -dijo Zayn mientras él, de rodillas, volvía a Louis hacia la izquierda para poder ver su estómago sobresaliente. No era mucho, pero sólo lo suficiente como para marcar la diferencia.

  
"Louis, ¿puedes, por casualidad, quedar embarazado?" Preguntó Zayn y Louis asintió rápidamente, golpeando el pecho de Harry. No sería capaz de sostener el agua mucho más tiempo, y los dos apartaron la vista cuando Louis se aliviaba a sí mismo, el agua corriendo a través del desagüe por la ducha. -¿De qué manera puedes quedar embarazado? -preguntó Harry. En su mundo habían dos formas principales de que un hombre pueda quedar embarazado. El más común, por un defecto de nacimiento, el 30% de los hombres nacen con él. Lo menos común es una forma artificial de hacerlo. Es ilegal y muchas veces va mal y el 3% de los hombres nacen de esa manera. El otro 67% de varones eran normales.

-De la forma natural -respondió Louis, jadeando de nuevo mientras la varita estaba atascada en él, con agua caliente corriendo hacia su cuerpo. Una vez que el segundo tratamiento fue hecho, Louis fue sacado de la bañera y secado por Harry mientras Zayn se desnudaba. El niño más pequeño fue besado de nuevo, esta vez por Harry. Era diferente al beso dominante de Zayn. Era más personal y no trató de hacerse cargo de la boca de Louis. Sus frentes estaban conectados, la polla más pequeña de Louis frotándose contra Harry haciéndole gemir profundamente desde su garganta.

-Vamos a la cama -susurró Harry en los labios de Louis, mirando a el hombre más pequeño mientras asentía, retrocediendo-. Le guiaron a la cama pero no llegaron, Louis sorprendió a los dos hombres más altos poniéndose de rodillas delante de Zayn, chupando la polla entre sus labios, pasando su lengua a su alrededor, en la punta antes de empujar más profundo.

-¿Quieres que te joda mientras me estás chupando? -preguntó Zayn, respirando un poco harapiento mientras Louis zumbaba a su alrededor, levantando la mano para bombear lo que no podía encajar en su boca. El modo zorra de Louis se ha activado y los dos hombres no estaban listos. Louis se puso en pie de donde estaba de rodillas, manteniéndose firme con su mano libre sobre la cadera de Zayn. El hombre estaba pesado en su lengua y sabía abundante y delicioso. Podría chuparlo todo el día y ser feliz con él. Harry le pegó tres dedos, moviéndose detrás del culo alegre de Louis. Empujó un dedo, más allá de toda resistencia, y giró alrededor, bombeándolo. Los ojos de Louis estaban cerrados mientras chupaba al hombre de pelo oscuro frente a él, pero empujó su culo de nuevo en los dedos de Harry, gimiendo ante la sensación. Fueron largos y capaces de llegar a los lugares que Louis no pudo con sus socios anteriores, probablemente fue la mejor digitación que ha recibido. Zayn estaba moviendo sus caderas hacia la succión de Louis mientras Harry llegaba a tres dedos, estirando con eficacia a Louis. Se quitó la mano, se puso un condón y se lavó la polla.

-¿Listo? -preguntó y Louis tuvo que alejarse de Zayn, gritando de dolor y placer mientras Harry se lanzaba contra él, empujándose todo el camino de una sola vez. El dolor del estiramiento fue calmado mientras su polla apuñalaba la próstata agrandada de Louis. -Dios, oh dios -gruñó Louis, entregándole la cabeza mientras Harry se retiraba, las manos en las caderas y se empujaba de nuevo-. "Dios, eres tan jodida mente grande, oh mierda"-Harry lo era, el agujero de Louis estaba estirado, muy estirado por el hombre, Louis no estaba seguro de cómo en el infierno cabría el hombre delante de él- Los dos eran bien dotados y Louis sabía que probablemente se dividiría en dos la primera vez que trataran de ir juntos dentro de él. "Mamasela a Zayn," Harry le recordó y Zayn dio un paso adelante para darle a Louis su gran polla de nuevo. El hombre más pequeño la succionó con hambre, entonándola con esfuerzos de renombre. Harry golpeó al hombre más pequeño desde atrás, balanceando el diminuto cuerpo con cada empuje y Louis decidió renunciar a succionar y dejar que su garganta tomara al hombre. Se quemó y sus ojos se desgarraron cuando se ahogó con cada empuje de la polla en su culo.

"Mierda Harry, cambio," dijo Zayn y ambos se retiraron de Louis. Lo trasladaron a la cama, Zayn poniéndose un condón y luego empujando tres dedos en Louis para sentir lo caliente y húmedo que estaba después de la vez de Harry. Harry se quitó el condón que tenía para dar a Louis una polla limpia para chuparse. Louis estaba en sus manos y rodillas en la cama, la garganta tomando a Harry como si estuviera hecho para ello. El hombre más grande tomó nota de cómo podía ver su polla en la garganta de Louis y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su cuello, dando una ligera presión, pero nada demasiado duro, lo suficiente para sentir. Zayn estaba dentro de Louis rápidamente, empujando rápidamente y sin remordimientos. No era tan grueso como su marido, pero era más largo y en vez de apuñalar a la próstata de Louis, se frotaba contra él constantemente, dándole al hombre más pequeño un mundo lleno de placer que casi no podía manejar. Una de las manos de Louis se extendió entre sus piernas para sentir que Zayn empujaba dentro y fuera de él, gimiendo ante la sensación de su agujero hinchado. Empujó de repente a Harry cuando Zayn cambió de posición, moviéndose más rápido. El hombre más pequeño hacía gemidos agudos cada vez que Zayn se frotaba sobre el pequeño haz de nervios dentro de él, su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido electrocutado y los choques nunca se detuvieran.

-¡Voy a llegar! -gritó Louis, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras mantenía una mano en la espalda sintiendo que Zayn le golpeaba. Harry tiró de su cara hacia atrás, empujando su polla por la garganta de Louis justo cuando el hombre diminuto agarró y se puso más duro que antes. Él se atragantó con Harry y casi empujó a Zayn fuera de él como lo hizo, la visión borrosa dentro y fuera. Harry se dio cuenta de la sensación de que Louis se estrechaba a su alrededor, pero el hombre más pequeño no fue capaz de tragarlo, también en su placer de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que tosió y Harry se retiró. Louis derramó toda la carga sobre la manta blanca y limpia debajo de él. Zayn llegó un momento después, llenando el condón, y luego se retiró. Dejaron que Louis rodara sobre su costado, el cuerpo flojo y la garganta adolorida. Todavía estaba tosiendo con el esperma pegado en su garganta, pero pronto se calmó una vez que fue capaz de respirar sin sentir que se estaba ahogando.

-Yo ... creo que debo irme -gimió Louis, empujándose de la cama. Rápidamente agarró su ropa y se la puso. Sacudió los toques de los dos hombres mientras trataban de llamarle, ignoró sus elogios de hacer un trabajo tan bueno y salió de la habitación, pantalones cortos todavía desabrochados. Los maridos no lo siguieron, sabiendo que Niall estaba allí y que obviamente no quería verlos. No podían pensar en lo que había sucedido para ahuyentar a Louis y hacerle huir como lo hizo. Seguramente le gustaban y ya estaban pensando en llevarlo a casa y dejarlo quedarse con ellos.

"Niall", Louis sacudió a su mejor amigo que estaba durmiendo. El rubio se despertó al cabo de un momento, con los ojos vidriosos y medio dormidos. Una vez que vio a Louis y el estado en el que estaba, se apartó rápidamente de la cabina, mirando el cuerpo del hombre más pequeño o lo que podía ver. "¿Fue tan mal?" Preguntó Niall, extendiendo la mano para abrochar los pantalones cortos de Louis. El chico sacudió la cabeza y tomó la mano de Niall, sacándolo de la sección VIP y fuera del club, arrancando las bandas de su muñeca.

-Louis, ¿qué diablos pasó? -preguntó Niall, siguiendo a su amigo caminando rápidamente. Entraron en el coche y Niall dejo de hacer preguntas, decidiendo que le preguntaría cuando Louis estuviera listo.


End file.
